


your hand in mine

by ourheartsintertwined



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Isak, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Even, Top Even Bech Næsheim, basically this is an au, complete opposites but somehow end up having some bomb sex lbr, even is poor and bad ass af, isak is a rich bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourheartsintertwined/pseuds/ourheartsintertwined
Summary: Isak's nothing but a rich kid with one too many maids, a bitchy attitude, and a spoiled way of living. Even is a drug dealer who's been raised in the hood his whole life, has one too many tattoos and owns a motorcycle. One day, they cross paths. And the rest, well, that's something.





	1. strange beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> guys, this is all the work of fiction! this is also an au, enjoy!

It's not that Isak's a _mean_ person. Really, he's not. He just thinks there are some really stupid people who work for his mum, and it really gets to the blonde in ways he can't describe.

"Mr. Valtersen, I'm so sorry–"

"Don't be. Just get it right next time."

"No, but really–"

"Can you speak normally? I can't understand you with that horrid accent. And I'm busy, so I'm leaving. Clean this up, yeah?" Isak says, cutting off Pablo.

Pablo is some immigrant his mum hired to cook for him, but he doesn't get that Isak despises yokes and only eats egg whites, and this is about the fifth time he gets it wrong. Does he not understand that he likes purely squeezed orange juice? Not that artificial junk they sell in the markets? Plus, Isak can't even understand him half the time, his accent is utterly annoying and if the boy could, he'd fire him in an instant.

Isak goes up to his room, locks the door behind him and climbs onto his bed. Reaching for his phone, he looks through his contacts, trying to look for someone who doesn't completely annoy the shit out of him. 

Amy? No, hate her. Alfie? No, he's so stupid. Isak hates half of these people and yet, he has them on his phone. Just a rich people thing, he assumes, but it's not like he even really cares.

Letting out a sigh, he continues to search until he stumbles upon Eva's name. Eva, believe it or not, is one of the few people Isak actually enjoys hanging out with. He's known her since they were toddlers, it's kind of hard not to love her with her contagious smile and corny jokes. Isak's already calling her, waiting on the line until he hears her perky voice.

"Hello, Eva speaking."

Isak chuckles. "Eva, I'm so terribly bored. Let's do something. Please, the help is getting to me."

"Alright. But what are we even going to do? Head to the mall? It's so boring over here."

He sighed, "Well, we can watch a comedy and then… I don't know, buy anything we want? My mum got me a new credit card. I've been like, dying to use it."

Eva chuckles, "Okay, I'm pretty close by. Actually, I'm less than a minute away. Wait for me outside, yeah?"

"Alright." with that, he hangs up and gets off his bed, heading out of his room.

The blonde walks down the stairs of his mansion and heads toward the front door, and just when he's about to open it, he has to hear that ridiculously annoying voice.

"Mr. Valtersen, your mother said–"

"I don't care what mum said. Tell her I was bored, make up anything, I'm not staying here one more minute." 

"But, but Isak–"

"I told you, it's Mr. Valtersen." he snaps.

"Right, I um… Mr. Valtersen. Your mum clearly stated that–"

"Okay, tell me when I come back, yeah?" Isak doesn't give him a chance to answer, mainly because he's already slamming the door and climbing down the stairs of the front porch.

Soon enough, Eva's car appears in his drive way, and he quickly gets into the passengers seat, letting out a long breath.

"Pablo?" Eva asks.

"Yes." Isak states miserably.

"Don't be rude to him. I absolutely love my chef, and everyone who works for my family. They're basically family too."

Isak rolls my eyes. You see? This is what he means. Eva's like the sun, always bright, always lightening up everyone's day. 

"Who cares anyways? Like, my mum pays them for a reason." 

For about a good five minutes, Eva tries nagging Isak about how he should be nicer and treat his workers like family, while Isak tunes her out while occasionally giving her a "will do" or "mhm". He doesn't get how Eva has it in her to be so obnoxiously happy all the time. For a moment, they drive in complete silence, and everything's just fine until they arrive.

"Hey, there's a parking space right there!" Isak exclaims, pointing towards an empty space next to a FIAT. The mall is always so packed, finding any spaces is a miracle, especially when they're this close to the main entrance.

Eva turns on her lights and starts coming forward slowly, and just when she's about to park, a motorcycle speeds right in there, beating her to it. As soon as that happens, two other motorcycles park right next to it. Two idiots with sunglasses come and high five the guy who took their parking space. _Their_ parking space, for crying out loud. There's three boys and one girl.

Isak's pretty sure Eva sensed his next move, because she quickly spoke up in attempts to calm his rage.

"Isak, it's fine, there's other spaces around here, really–"

Isak doesn't let her finish, he's getting off the car and storming towards the people, clenching his fists to control his rage.

The people are laughing. One is drinking beer while the other two are smoking a cigarette, and the girl is just standing there laughing at something one of them said. Just the smell of nicotine is enough to make Isak nauseous.

"Hey!" he shouts, coming between them and looking at the one who took their parking space. He has his sunglasses on, so Isak can't see his eyes, but his hair is light brown, and unlike the other three, he's the only one wearing a leather jacket.

Isak watches as he slowly pulls down his sunglasses and takes a drag of his cigarette. Wow, he's even an attractive idiot, how lovely.

"Can I help you?" he asks, his voice reeks of self confidence, Isak wants to slap him right there.

"Yes, you can. You and your idiot friends took our parking space, we saw it first. And do you mind taking your lung cancer somewhere else please? Some of us enjoy fresh air."

The other three let out a dramatic 'oh' from behind and start cracking up. Isak just rolls his eyes at their idiotic behavior. 

He takes another drag from his cigarette and blows it right onto the blondes face, causing him to cough violently.

"Or what, curly?" he asks. Oh, so this guy wants a fight? Isak will give him one.

"Do you even know who you're talking to?" he asks incredulously. 

He sighs, "No, but I bet you're going to tell me." he throws his cigarette to the ground and steps on it, and that gets Isak even more fired up.

"That's littering, you're killing our planet! I'll have you know I'm the son of Margaret Valtersen, the most important doctor in the Scandinavian colony and–"

"Yo Even, Mrs. Valtersen sounds hot." one of his friends from behind Isak blurts out. Hearing all four of them laugh makes him want to slap them senseless.

"You're so utterly rude and disgusting, I'm serious. My friend had this parking space first!"

"Wow, guys, I'm sorry about him, he's kind of a diva." he hears Eva say from behind him. Isak turns towards her, not believing what she just said.

"I'm so not a diva!" he defends himself.

"Yeah, of course not Isak. Anyways, sorry about him. I already found a parking space, it's all cool." Eva states calmly.

Isak glares at her, "You're letting them have it their way? What's wrong with you Eva?!"

"It's just a parking space." she shrugs casually.

"I like you. I'm Jonas." one of the four with the beer in his hand states.

Isak watches incredulously as they spark up a conversation. What is this? Eva speaking with the lower class? Has the world gone mad?

He turns back to the male in front of him, giving him his best death glare. All he does is smirk, and Isak feels his insides begin to coil in anger.

"You think you're so cool, don't you? Is that what you think?" he steps closer to him, and he's quiet, so Isak continues, "Do you even know who you're talking with huh, do you?"

"Of course I do," he replies, Isak's about to snap at him until he speaks again, "I'm talking to some spoiled rich kid who thinks the world revolves around him. Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Some wanna be thug who thinks he's a complete bad boy?" the blonde challenges.

He chuckles, "I like you."

Isak rolls his eyes, "So I've been told."

"Aren't you just a little piece of shit?" 

"Wow. You cuss too. How much lower can you get? Were you raised by wolves?"

"Nah, mum's dead. Dad's a fucking wanker. I'd like to say I raised myself."

"Was that supposed to make me feel sorry for you?"

"I don't need a rich bitches' pity." he declares calmly.

Isak shakes his head in complete anger, "Eva, we're leaving!"

Isak turns around, just to realize that Eva isn't even there anymore. None of the guys friends are there.

"What? Did your little friend leave you?"

He snaps his head towards him. He's smirking, his blue eyes eyeing Isak's every move.

"Eva would never leave me, what did you do to her?" he asks angrily.

"My friend Jonas, he has his eyes on your friend. And I know your friend thinks he's cute too, I mean…" he points behind Isak, causing the blonde to turn around. At first, he has to squint his eyes because they're really far away, but then he see's clearly. It's Eva with that guy, and she's talking with him, smiling and laughing, and Isak knows Eva's flirting face, and she has it on blast right now.

"You're such a… you're such a jerk!" he lunges towards him, smacking the taller boys chest as hard as he can. That's when Isak feels him grab onto both his wrists, tightening his grip on him and pushing him up against a car, or better yet, the FIAT Isak saw earlier.

"Really now?" he asks, smiling cockily. Isak tries getting out of his grasp, but wow, he's strong.

"Let me go!" he says, between gritted teeth. 

"You're so hot when you're mad." he says, looking down at the blonde with a smirk.

For a second, Isak stares back at him, Even's eyes basically burning into his own, and he actually gets lost in them, because wow, he actually has really pretty eyes. But then he snaps back to his senses.

"You're so irritating!" 

"I'd say the same about you." he answers back smoothly. He finally lets go of Isak's wrists and Isak uses that as a chance to push him.

"Gosh, I hate you." 

Isak can't really input anything else because he starts laughing. Cracking up actually, holding onto his stomach.

"Oh shit, did you just…" he pauses to catch his breath, "did you just say gosh?" he asks, looking at Isak with tears in his eyes due to his excessive laughter.

"Um, yes? Why would I use the lord's name in vain?" apparently this seems to be even funnier. Because now? He's full on cackling, unable to control himself.

Isak rolls his eyes at his stupidity. And after what seems like forever, he catches his breath.

"That's cute." he mocks.

"I'm leaving." he states, turning his back to him.

"Really? Where will you go? You have no car. Your friend is nowhere to be seen, and you're just a little rich kid. How old are you even? Fifteen?"

"Sixteen, thank you very much." Isak corrects him.

He chuckles, "Cute. Let me guess, you go to some snotty fucking private school?"

"Yeah, so?"

He steps closer to Isak, pulling out another cigarette, putting it between his lips and lighting it up. He takes a drag and then exhales.

"I bet I could make you blush without even trying."

Isak scoffs. "Try me."

Even nods, "Alright. When was your last blow job?"

"Um, I–"

"Top or bottom?"

"I don't–"

"Bottom. You don't look like a top for shit. Do you like getting fingered?"

"I'm… I–I… I don't-"

"No wait, let me guess! You're a virgin?" Isak's quiet, and Even just scoffs, "You are a virgin, aren't you?"

Isak lets out an exasperated breath, "Yes…"

Even looks at him seriously, he throws his cigarette to the ground, steps on it and walks closer to him. Isak tries to move back, but he's already pressed against the other car. Even's looking down at him, and it's times like these where Isak regrets being so short. Because right here, right now, he has him right where he wants him, against a car with nowhere to run.

Isak feels his breathing hitch, because wow, he's so close too. He expects him to smell like complete garbage, crap even, but Isak can smell a mixture of cigarettes and vanilla, and for some strange reason, he likes it.

Yeah, he likes the way this delinquent smells. He feels his heart begin to race, why is he even doing this? Why is Isak even having this reaction?

His large hand caresses the blonde's cheek, Isak's holding his breath, waiting for what's to come.

"Do you want me to change that?" he whispers softly. Isak looks up at him with wide eyes, feeling his cheeks turn bright red, well, not that they weren't before, but still. His insides get all tingly.

"I, um…"

He pulls away, chuckling softly, "See? Fucking told you I could make you blush." 

Isak feels his anger rising. He wants to punch him so badly, it's amazing. He can't believe he even fell for that.

"You're such a jerk." he states, pushing past him and walking away.

"Hey, where are you even going?"

"To find Eva."

"Wait, come back." Isak picks up his pace, walking a little faster.

Isak feels him grab onto his skinny wrist and spin him around, "What?!"

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"You're not, you're just a jerk." 

He sighs, running a hand through his hair, "I am fucking sorry, okay? Look, I'm sorry curly, alright? Just don't walk out now, you have no where to go."

"I'd rather be alone than to be with you."

"Ouch, that stung. But seriously, fucking forgive me alright? For fuck sakes, come on, don't take it up the ass."

Isak scoffs, "How do I know you're not messing with me again?"

Even exhales, "Fine. Do over, yeah? I'm Even. Even Bech Næsheim. And you're Isak Valtersen."

Isak raises an eyebrow, "How do you know that?"

Even looks at him as if he was stupid, and that's when Isak realizes he has his name knitted onto his polo. Now he feels stupid, thanks to this idiot.

"Oh look, they're coming back." Even says. Isak turns around and sighs in relief when he see Eva walking back with that Jonas kid, and the other two friends of theirs.

"Finally, where were you?" Isak asks.

"Jonas, Noora and William know this amazing place by the roof of the mall. Holy shit, I'm so stoned right now."

Isak stares at Eva incredulously, "You smoked?"

She nods her head as if it's nothing, as if she just didn't tell Isak she smoked with some random thugs.

"Mate, you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost." William says.

"I just can't believe it. Eva, how could you?"

"How could I what?" she asks, raising her eyebrows in confusion.

"Smoke! That kills your lungs!"

She chuckles, "So? Isak, I'm seventeen, you're sixteen, and yeah, you're barely sixteen. More like sixteen and a month, but still, have a little fun."

Even chuckles next to him, and Isak simply rolls his eyes. 

"There's lots of ways to have fun that don't involve ruining your lungs."

"Really now? What's the funnest thing you've done, bad ass?" Even asks from behind Isak. Now everyones looking at the blonde, expecting him to answer.

"Um… playing golf is fun." he says.

For a moment, everything's dead silent. Then everyone starts laughing, and for the millionth time today, Isak feels anger rush through him.

"Please, you haven't had a fun moment in your life!" Jonas states, cackling along with everyone else.

"Yes I have!" Isak argues.

"Nah, he's just a good boy. A richy rich good boy."

There's two things that completely set Isak off. One of them is bad choices in shoes, the other one is getting called a wimp, or being implied that he's a wimpy rich boy. Yeah, he's a rich boy, but he's not a wimp.

"I'm not a good boy." he says, crossing his arms.

"Alright then, take a swig of my beer." Jonas hands him his bottle. He eyes it nervously.

"I don't drink." everyone's laughing before he can even finish his statement.

"Guys, did I tell you he says gosh?" Even asks, they start laughing even harder, including Eva. Isak feels so betrayed right now.

"Kid, you couldn't be bad if you tried." Jonas states.

Isak shakes his head, "Yeah, whatever."

"Hey, here's a good idea! Jonas and I are going out on Friday with William and Noora. It's going be a wild night. Come with us Isak." Eva says. Isak feels like gagging just with the fact that Eva is even interested in this kid.

"And third wheel? Pass."

"You don't have to third wheel. Even can go with you." Jonas says.

"I'd rather walk on burning rocks than to go out with him." Isak states coldly.

"Nah guys, he's just scared." Even says from behind Isak.

"I'm not scared!" Isak snaps at him.

"Then go out with me on Friday," he says cooly. 

"No!"

Everyone's quiet and that's when he hears William and Jonas whistle, Noora nodding her head, clearly entertained. Even is nodding as he steps closer to Isak.

"Oh shit Isak, you're fucked. Even likes a challenge." William says, looking at him with an expression Isak can't quite read.

"Yeah, whatever, let's go Eva." Isak grab Eva's wrist to drag her with him, but before that, he has to witness her have a mini make out session with Jonas. Gross.

"Text me!" Eva calls out as Isak drags her away from everyone.

"Will do!" Jonas calls back.

Isak's speed walking, wanting to get away from there as fast as he can. It's already been a bad enough day.

"Just wait, you will fall for me Isak!" the blonde hears Even's idiotic voice call from behind him.

"You wish!" Isak shouts back.

There's no way, in a thousand years, that Isak would fall for a scumbag like Even Bech Næsheim, and that he can promise.


	2. night out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for all your feedback on the last chapter, it really means the world to me! xx

Friday comes a lot faster than Isak expects, and of course, Eva is dragging him into his room to change.

"I don't want to go, Even is such scum."

Eva groans, "Come on Isak, don't be like that! I really like Jonas, okay? Just do it for me?" 

Isak's quiet for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Fine. But you owe me, he's so utterly obnoxious." 

Eva's hugging him before he's even finished, and then she's going into Isak's closet to look for clothes.

"You should wear your grey skinnies Isak, they make your ass look huge."

Isak shakes his head, a light blush creeping it's way onto his cheeks. "They so don't…"

"Yeah, mhm."

He rolls his eyes and puts on a short sleeved shirt with the polo logo on it. Isak actually listens to Eva and puts on his grey skinnies. Not because of what she said, but because he just knows she'll bother him about it throughout the whole way there if he doesn't.

Isak puts on some cologne and slides on his shoes, styling his hair lazily in the mirror before turning to Eva.

"I'm ready, let's go." the teenagers are walking out of Isak's mansion, going into Eva's car. It's times like these where Isak wishes he had a car, but his mum won't let him get one until he's seventeen, which really sucks.

"Let's have some fun this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick!" Eva's singing as she drives and Isak wants to cry.

What the heck has gotten into her? Since when is she… like _this?_

The blonde rests his head against the passengers seat and shuts his eyes. 

_I don't like Even, he's a jerk. If I had it in me, I'd totally call him the 'F' word, but the lord is against that, so obviously cussing is a no no in my book. And ugh, he has the worlds worst potty mouth, it's disgusting. How hard is it to just not curse when you're talking? I do it all the time!_

To distract himself from the awful reality, Isak looks down at his phone and begins playing any game he can find, and by the time being, he plays every game on his phone until Eva's tapping onto his shoulder.

"Oh shit, we're here, it's The Underground, it's so bad ass!" Eva says excitedly.

Isak looks up, just to find Even walking towards Eva's car, along with some of his other friends. They're probably idiots too.

"Oh look, curly made it!" Isak hears Jonas' voice shout out.

"Hey, careful, only I'm allowed to call him that, he's mine." even though Isak's not looking, he already knows that's Even's voice, he just has that annoying accent. 

Isak gets out of the car just to see Eva running into Jonas' arms, giving him a kiss, or well, more like a snog in front of everyone.

"I'm not yours, nor will I ever be, yeah?" the blonde snaps. Even really knows how to get him so worked up, so angry, Isak hates it.

He smirks, "But love, I'm just trying to make everything less awkward for when we're violently fucking."

Isak feels his cheeks redden, but he's definitely not going to let him win. Oh no, never. Isak Valtersen doesn't quit, _ever._

"Or maybe when I'm smashing your face into a wall after another one of your overly used cheesy pick up lines?"

All of his friends are snapping their fingers and giving out long and dramatic 'oh's', and Isak just shakes his head.

But Even smirks down at him, "I love your snappiness. Really, don't ever lose it."

For a second, Isak swears he's being sarcastic, but the look in his eye is so genuine, the blonde has to force himself to look away.

"But really, why are we here? Like, there's nothing to do. It looks like utter trash." Isak says.

"Oh Even, is this the guy you were talking about? Wow, you're right, he's snappy and cute." a blonde with oceanic blue colored eyes winks at Isak. He feels himself blush… again.

"Vilde, this right here?" Even stops and points at Isak from head to toe, "is mine, got it?"

"Isn't someone a possessive pile of shit?" William teases, causing all his friends to laugh.

"But really babe, we're just here to hang, take some shots, get shit faced, you know, the usual." Even responds, shrugging at Isak.

Isak nods and comes real close to him. "Okay, firstly, I'm not yours, okay? I'm no one's property. And secondly, I already told you I don't drink, or smoke, or do any of those disgusting things, so I'm leaving." he doesn't give Even a chance to answer because he's walking off.

"Oh really? How are you going to get home?" Isak hears his cocky voice from behind him.

With a roll of his eyes, Isak turns around, about to tell him off, but that's when he realizes that Eva, Jonas, and the entire squad is practically gone, leaving just himself and Even.

"Where did they even go to?" Isak ponders.

"Inside. I'm telling you, you'll have fun. Don't be a fucking chicken."

"I'm not a chicken!"

"Then come inside and have a drink with me."

Isak stares at the boy before letting out a breath. "Fine, but I've never drank before. I hope it doesn't taste so bad."

Even bursts out laughing. "Just hold your breath, it shouldn't be that awful."

The blonde nods and walks into the abandoned building, going down to the basement where The Underground is located at. As soon as they walk in, Isak begins to cough at the smell of tobacco and marijuana. It's so strong, he can't help himself. Even just chuckles and leads him towards the bar.

"Two vodka's with cranberry." he says, handing over a twenty.

The bartender nods and begins pouring them a drink, Isak can barely hear anything due to the loud music blaring from the speakers.

"Just chug it down in one gulp while holding your breath!" Even shouts through the music.

Isak hesitates, staring at the drink in front of him. He sighs, picks it up, and does exactly as he's told. He bursts out coughing as soon as he swallows, nearly choking. It tastes awful, he can't believe he just did that.

"Two more drinks!" Even exclaims at the bartender.

"I'm not drinking anymore!" Isak declares.

"You're drinking if I have to shove it up your ass, trust me, you'll feel so good afterwards!"

There was no way in hell that Isak was taking another shot.

***

Seven shots later, Isak was absolutely _gone._ Even had a way of convincing him to do things, he didn't know how, but he managed somehow. The blonde was dancing in the middle of the dance floor, running a hand through his hair drunkenly.

Even comes up from behind him, and his touch on his arm sends a shiver down Isak's spine, and the feeling is multiplied since he's so drunk.

"How are you feeling?" he whispers in the boys ear.

Isak giggles, hiccuping. "Great!" he exclaims, the room spinning as he turns around to face Even.

Both of them are incredibly close. The height difference is adorable as Even looks down at Isak, his eyes full of lust. Isak looks back at the brunette, unable to stop himself from biting onto his bottom lip.

"Isak, how drunk are you?"

"I'm… gone," just when he's done talking, he falls back onto Even's embrace, too drunk to properly stand up.

Even immediately grabs onto him, carrying him bridal style as he begins walking out of The Underground. 

Isak feels himself being set on the ground, but everything's moving too fast, he can't even tell where they're at right now. 

"Do you need some water. You alright, yeah?" Even asks, coming closer to Isak. The blonde giggles.

"You're hot."

Even cocks an eyebrow. "Aren't I the asshole of the century or some shit?"

Isak's about to answer, but he feels vile rising in his throat, and before he knows it, he's turning to his side, away from Even and throwing up pure vodka.

"Holy fuck." Isak can feel one of Even's cold, large hands pressed onto his forehead, pulling his hair back as he continues puking. Isak starts trembling as he lets it all out, and Even's holding him as if his life depended on it. 

When he stops, his surroundings are spinning, he feels cold and dizzy and his head is thumping loudly. He feels someone pick him up, and the rest is history as he blacks out completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, warning, this chapter was just a major filler, next chapter will be better, i promise. thank u for reading :)


	3. caress me down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all the feed back i've gotten on this story, it really means the world to me!! here's chapter 3, enjoy!! xx

Isak wakes up the next morning with a headache and the urge to vomit. He opens his eyes slowly only to be greeted with a poster of Zayn Malik on the ceiling. He furrows his eyebrows.

This isn't his room...

Slowly, he sits up, his head spinning, but nonetheless, he takes in his surroundings. Where is he?

"Mahdi, I fucking told you I can't right now. The kid hasn't woken up yet, just come get it later when I call you back." Isak can tell that's Even's voice from outside the room, which has the door closed.

He looks down and realizes he's not wearing his clothes either. The shirt is far too big for him and the boxers are baggy as well.

_What happened last night?_

He gets up, his head pounding but he ignores it and heads outside, spotting Even sitting down, a beer in his hand and his cellphone in the other.

"Finally, you're awake. It feels like forever, do you want anything to drink? Some aspirin for the headache maybe?"

Anger runs through Isak. He storms over to him, pushing him as hard as he can, but Even doesn't even stumble back, much to Isak's dismay.

"What did you do to me?!"

Even cocks an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You... you raped me! Why am I in your clothes? Why am I in your house? What did you do to me?!" Isak raises his hand, ready to slap Even, but Even is quick to grab onto the boys wrist. Isak raises his other hand to try with that one, but Even grabs onto it as well, pushing him up against the wall while holding onto both his hands.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"Let go of me, you rapist!" Isak begins struggling against the other's grip, but wow, he's strong.

Even scoffs, "You think I fucking raped you, huh? Is that what you think?"

"That's what I know! You'll be hearing from my lawyers!"

"God, you are such a fucking rich bitch! You wanna know what happened? I'll fucking tell you what happened! You were all over me!"

Isak raises an eyebrow, "Excuse you?"

"You fucking heard me, blondie. You started crying because I didn't want to have sex with you, my fucking bad for not wanting to take advantage of your state, for crying out loud! Don't believe me? Ask your friend Eva, she helped me bring you back here. The reason why you're in my clothes? As soon as you walked in here, you started saying how hot it was and you started stripping, walked into my fucking bedroom, and put on my clothes yourself. Then you fell asleep on my bed, and I even slept on the couch for you out of respect for you. Yet this is how you fucking repay me?"

"You're... you're lying..."

"Don't believe me? Call Eva." there's a knock on the door, and Even sighs, let's go of Isak's wrists, and goes to get it. Two boys stand at the door.

"I told you guys not to come right now, I'm kind of busy."

"So this is the guy you're talking about, huh? Good looks, I will admit." one of them says.

"Shut up Chris, he's nothing but a brat." Even responds, and Isak rolls his eyes but goes back into the room and reaches for his phone.

Immediately, he begins dialing Eva's number, and within a few rings, she picks up.

"Hello?"

"Eva, I need you to tell me what happened last night."

She laughs from the other line, "Isak, you were fucking wasted! You were all over Even, you even started crying when he said he didn't want to fuck you!"

Isak's eyes widen, "What?"

"It's true! Then when we got to his apartment, you started taking off all your clothes, went into his room, and put on his clothes. You laid on his bed and fell asleep. That was the end of it. God, you were so trashed! It was like so next level and–"

Isak hangs up before he can hear another word, and immediately, his cheeks turn bright red at the new found revelation. Why did drunk him find Even so attractive? Humiliation.

That was what he felt right now. Completely humiliated. How could he have done something so stupid? Gosh, he's never getting drunk ever again.

Of course, he wouldn't lie, Even was attractive, but he was complete scum in Isak's eyes, from the lower class, everything Isak is completely against.

_Maybe not when you're drunk..._

He shook the thoughts out of his head and began getting dressed, putting on his own clothes which were scattered all over the ground. He walks out of the room again only to find Even with the two other boys by the counter, and they're... weighing something.

It takes Isak a minute to realize what it is that they're doing. His eyes widen, and he feels sick to his stomach.

"Is that... is that marijuana?" he asks, dumbfounded.

"The one and only. Chris and Mahdi are buying an ounce from me."

"You sell?" 

Even nods and hands them the bag. "One ounce. Enjoy guys." both boys walk out the door and Even sits there, counting stacks of money.

The room reeks of illegal substances, and Isak wants to cry.

"Why?" he ponders.

"Why what?"

"Why do you sell drugs? That's... that's illegal! You could go to jail!"

Even rolls his eyes, "Tell me something I don't know."

"You're such scum! Gosh, I hate you!"

"That's why you were all over me yesterday, huh?" 

Isak's cheeks turn bright pink. Even takes advantage of this and gets up, beginning to walk towards him. Isak walks back, but Even keeps walking forward until Isak is up against the wall, right where the brunette wants him.

"You like me." he states, a shit eating smirk plastered on his face.

"I don't! I was just drunk." Isak defends.

"You like me." Even says again.

"I don't!" Isak repeats.

"Face it Isak, you like me. You want me to fuck you raw, rough, and hard, huh? Want me to finger you open until you're screaming out my name? Is that what you want?"

Isak feels his cheeks turning red again. "Um, I–"

"You do want my dick, just admit it."

Just when Isak was about to respond, there's a knock on the door again.

"Who the fuck is it now?" Even asks, walking towards the door to open it.

When he does, a boy and a girl are at the door, he recognizes the girl from somewhere. 

"Oh, hi!" she says, smiling at him.

He awkwardly smiles back. "Hi..." 

"You don't know my name."

"I really don't."

She chuckles, "It's Vilde, this is Magnus. I met you yesterday... though you were fucking trashed, so."

Isak rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I was trashed. Why does everyone feel the need to curse?"

"He really is a rich bitch." Magnus says, and Isak's shooting him death glares.

"Told you guys." Even adds, chuckling softly.

"Anyways, we're here to buy a Q and some Xanax."

"How many Xanies?"

"Six, three for each."

Even nods and walks into his room for a while, coming back with a huge bag in one hand full of marijuana, and a bag in another hand full of six pills. Isak is speechless because he's never seen weed or Xanax before, this was all new to him. He knew what it was, but he's never seen it before today.

"I can't believe you." Isak couldn't believe he sold drugs, he's never been around drugs before.

"Well believe it."

"You're disgusting."

"So I've been told."

"The sexual tension is so much." Vilde said, admiring their conversation.

Isak's head snaps in her direction, "There is no sexual tension. He's an idiot."

_A good looking idiot._

"Bullshit, he wants me to fuck him." Even said shamelessly, handing Magnus the two bags. Magnus pulls out a hundred and fifty dollars and hands it to him, Isak _still_ can't believe it.

"See you Even." Even and Magnus fist bump and Vilde gives Even a hug.

"We'll be back in like two days, you know weed barely lasts us that long." Vilde says.

"It doesn't, but I'll be here."

With that, they're out the door, leaving just Isak and Even. The brunette looks back at the blonde, Isak looks at the ground shyly.

"Look at me." Even demands, and his voice has so much authorization behind it, Isak can't help but do as he's told.

"I–"

Isak's cut off with Even's lips smashing against his own. His eyes widen, and at first, he tries to push the brunette off him, but Even doesn't let him, and wow, suddenly Isak's closing his eyes and moving his lips with Even's and it's so perfect. When Even presses his tongue against Isak's lips, the boy immediately grants him access to his mouth, opening up, their tongues colliding and dancing into a silent waltz.

Isak can't help but moan, why is he reacting like this? Why does he like it so much?

He doesn't know as another soft moan escapes him when Even bites onto his bottom lip and begins kissing down his neck.

"You like me." Even whispers into Isak's ear before biting onto his ear lobe, causing Isak to shut his eyes, his mouth agape.

"N-No I d-don't..." but his body is reacting to him in a way he can't describe, a way that is clear that Isak wants him.

Even just chuckles, running his hand up Isak's shirt and going inside and running his hand up his chest. Isak feels chills run down his body at the contact. He's never been touched like this, but he definitely likes it.

Still, he feels the need to question him, "What are you–" and then Even grabs onto his nipple and begins playing with it. Isak let's out a whimper.

"You like that?" Even asks cockily.

Isak responds with a groan, and Even chuckles but doesn't stop. Isak hates the effect the other has on him.

When Even's hands touch his dick, he jumps slightly. 

"I'm... I'm a virgin..."

"We're not going to have sex, I just want to make you feel good... let me make you feel good..." Even says.

"You... You don't have to..."

"I want to. Now shut the fuck up and let me suck your dick."

Isak's cheeks redden but Even is touching him again before he can protest, pushing his jeans and briefs down to reveal his hard on. He feels so exposed, but all that goes away when Even's running his hand up and down. Isak feels his dick twitch and he tilts his head back, a load moan echoing through the room.

When Even leans down and takes him in his mouth, Isak's breath catches in his throat, and he gets even harder when Even starts bobbing his head.

"Even... _ohhh..._ " slowly, Isak begins rocking his hips, and Even deep throats him and Isak is moaning like crazy.

He can't take it anymore, he comes down Even's throat, screaming the other's name as he rides out his climax.

Even pulls off him and spits on the ground. "That shit tastes so fucking weird."

Isak blushes, "You're... you're not supposed to swallow it!"

"Anything for you." Even says, before he's kissing Isak again.

Maybe they're not so different after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly smutty chapter but this book is going to be very smutty tbh. keep in mind that isak is new to all this so he's unexperienced. even's just a fucking tease tbh lmao


	4. scary movies & dinner dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took forever guys real life has really been crazy lately :/

“So you two are fucking.” Eskild states.

“We’re not! He just... he told me he wanted to make me feel good. It’s not like we had sex.” Isak replies, clearly embarrassed.

“Oh, but you _want_ to!”

“Eskild–“

“I’m not having it Isak! You so like this boy.”

“I don’t okay? He’s a jerk.”

“A jerk you want to have knock down your back doors.”

Isak’s cheeks turned bright pink, and Eskild just smirked, knowing he was right.

“He would never even truly be into me. I bet you he’s a player.”

“Isak, you’re just making excuses because he’s not in your social class. So what? He could be a great guy for all you know.”

Just when Isak was about to respond, his phone vibrated. Pulling it out of his pocket, he saw it was a text from Even.

Isak barely had time to read it before Eskild was yanking his phone out his hand.

“Movie and chill? I’ll buy you food... oh, he so wants you! He’s even willing to win your stomach over, that’s a real man Isak.”

The blonde rolled his eyes, “Eskild, give me back my phone.”

Eskd typed something before handing it back. Isak read what he wrote and sighed.

“Of course! I’d like that... god, you make me sound desperate Eskild.”

“Just get ready and look hot. Wear those red jeans, they make your ass look huge.”

Isak blushed at how blunt Eskild was, he would have been so embarrassed.

His phone vibrated again and he couldn’t help but smile as he read the text.

_Even: great, excited to see u, hope u look hot as always ;) send me ur location and ill be on my way_

Isak wrote back a text, telling him he was at Eskild’s house and sending him the address.

“Wear a tank top and those jeans Isak, trust me.”

“Why a tank top?”

“Because your skinny arms are adorable.”

“Eskild!”

“What? It’s true!”

Eskild helped Isak get ready, styling his hair and giving him some cologne.

“Now, since it’s very obvious that you’re a bottom, why don’t you wear some make up?”

“I’m not a bottom! Make up just... isn’t my thing.”

“Isak, you would rock makeup, especially if I was the one teaching you.”

“Okay, maybe another time, but he could honestly be here any second.”

“You promise another time?”

Isak rolled his eyes but nodded regardless, causing Eskild to clap excitedly.

The younger boy felt his phone vibrate, and he saw that it was a message from Even telling him he was outside.

“He’s here.”

“Oh, I’m so escorting you out there. I need to see if he’s hot or not.”

Isak began walking down the stairs to Eskild’s mansion, opening the front door.

His heart nearly stopped when he saw Even on a motorcycle, and then it hit him.

_That’s his ride..._

“Holy shit, he’s hot as fuck.” Isak heard Eskild say.

Still, the blonde was nervous as hell, because how would he get on that thing without having a heart attack?

“Just hold on tight blondie, I promise that when you’re with me, nothing bad will happen to you.”

“Please, don’t go fast. I’ve never been on a motorcycle before and I’m honestly scared.” Isak blurted out.

Even chuckled. “Cute.” 

Getting behind him, Isak wrapped his arms around his waist immediately, and Eskild began waving goodbye.

“You ready?” Even asked.

Isak gulped. “No, but... let’s go.”

When Even began driving, Isak was very scared at first, shutting his eyes so he wouldn’t see anything. But after a while, the ride actually began to feel relaxing. He opened his eyes, watching his surroundings.

The fear went away and now he just felt bliss.

It lasted for another ten minutes before they reached their destination, which Isak remembered to be Even’s house. Since waking up that one time in his room, the two hung out frequently, and Isak didn’t know what it was, but _something_ about Even attracted him.

“You look hot as fuck.” Even said, eyeing Isak from head to toe.

Isak looked away, feeling his cheeks beginning to burn.

“Um...” this was the thing about Even, he made Isak trip over his own damn words.

“I was thinking...” Even stepped closer to Isak, looking down at the blonde, “we could watch a movie and then go out to eat, unless you wanted to do something else.”

“No, that sounds... that sounds fun.”

“Cool.” 

Both boys made their way into Even’s house, walking towards his room.

“Do you live by yourself?”

“Nah, Jonas and William are my roommates, but they’re not here now.”

Isak nodded, making his way to Even’s room.

“Let’s watch something scary.”

“I don’t do scary.” Isak replied.

Even smirked, “What? Too scared Valtersen?” 

Isak raised an eyebrow. “No.”

“Then let’s watch Texas Chainsaw Massacre.”

Isak had never seen the movie, but a few friends had told him it was quite scary.

“Um...”

“You’re afraid.”

“I’m not!” Isak fought back, though in all reality, he was.

“It’s fine, we can watch a comedy. Someone’s a little too scared.” 

“You know what? Play it.”

Even raised an eyebrow. “You sure blondie?”

“Yes. There’s no way I’ll be scared.”

*~*

Forty minutes later, Isak was terrified. When a scary scene came on, he quickly hid his face in between Even’s chest.

“You’re fucking adorable, blondie.”

“Shut up!”

Even laughed, shaking his head. It was a few more minutes before Even spoke.

“Can I... ask you something?”

Isak turned to him, realizing he had paused the movie.

“What is it?”

It was silent for a second, before Even broke it.

“Did you... did you like it when I sucked you off?”

Isak felt himself blush for the millionth time today, because he honestly wasn’t expecting that question.

“Um, why do you... why do you ask?”

“Because I loved making you cum,” Even’s hands slid into Isak’s shirt, rubbing his skinny stomach, “I’d love to do it again.”

“Even... you... you don’t like me.”

“How the fuck would you know that, Isak? You drive me fucking wild. God, you may be a rich bitch but you’re so fucking hot.”

“So what? You... you want to suck me off again?”

“I wanted to make you feel good in another way.”

Isak scrunched his nose. “How?”

“Fingering you, eating you out, making you scream.”

“I... u-um...” Isak stuttered, looking away as his cheeks were redder than a tomato.

“I know you’re a virgin which is why I don’t want to have sex yet. It hurts, and that’s the last thing I want to do Isak. I don’t want to hurt you, I want you to be ready. Let me help you get ready...” his hands trailed down to Isak’s thigh, “I want to make you fucking scream.”

His words went straight to Isak’s dick, and before the blonde could protest, he felt Even begin to touch him.

“E-Even...”

“Yeah?” Even asked, kissing Isak’s cheek sweetly.

“What if... what if I’m not good enough?”

“You will be. Because it’s you, and you’re perfect.” Isak looked back at Even, before basically throwing himself onto the boy, kissing him deeply.

Even wasted no time, beginning to undo the button on the blonde’s jeans, before sliding them off along with his underwear. 

Isak felt exposed, he felt slight embarrassed.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful.” Even said, taking away all of Isak’s insecurities. He took off the blonde’s shirt as well, so now Isak was naked in front of him.

Even began kissing Isak’s thighs, leaving love bites across his boney hips. Isak threw his head back, groaning because he wanted more.

“Turn around baby.” Even told the younger boy, and Isak did as he was told.

Suddenly, his right cheek is being slapped.

“Fuck, your ass is so fucking hot...” Even bites onto the cheek that he slapped, causing Isak to moan out loud. “So fucking sexy.”

“E-Even...” Isak’s voice sounds far away, and before he can register anything else, he feels Even’s tongue on his hole.

Isak’s head falls back onto the bed, and he lets out a quiet whimper.

Even doesn’t give him a chance either as he begins moving his tongue, shoving it inside him.

Isak lets out a moan, and then Even hums and begins to increase his pace and Isak’s a mess.

“Even! Oh, oh, _Even!”_ he cries out, grinding against the other’s face, his mouth wide open as his moans echo throughout the room.

Even grabs onto both his ass cheeks and spreads them wider apart, his tongue going in deeper until he reaches a part of Isak that has the blonde seeing stars.

“Oh, right there! Right there, just like that!” Isak soon starts screaming out, and he’s never had anybody do this to him before but it honestly just felt so _fucking_ good.

“Even, I-I’m close...” and Isak wishes he never said that because Even pulls away, causing him to whimper.

“What are you–“ Isak stops, this time feeling something else inside him. It doesn’t take him long to realize that Even has a finger inside him, and it feels slightly different than his tongue.

“How does that feel baby? Can you take it?” Even begins moving his fingers in slowly, causing Isak to cry out.

“Just... just give me some time to adjust. It... it feels out of place.”

Even nods, his finger going in and out slowly.

It feels a little painful, but Isak thinks he can take it.

“I... I can take it...” he says, and then Even’s sliding in a second finger, and Isak just feels so fucked out already.

Even begins going a little faster and Isak kind of clenches up a little.

“Ow, shit Isak!”

“Sorry. It... it just hurts a little...”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Is it supposed to feel good?”

“When I reach your prostate, yes.”

“Then... then keep going.”

Even starts moving his hand again, and Isak has to shut his eyes at how much it fucking hurts.

“Ow...” he lets out.

Even kisses his cheek, “It’ll start feeling good real soon baby, just relax.”

Isak’s trying, he really is, but it is quite painful. He just wants it to start feeling good already. Even curls his fingers in a way and Isak feels him reach the part of him that makes him feel good.

“There! Even, there! Harder, faster, oh....”

Even’s hand starts thrusting inside him at a bruising pace, and he’s hitting Isak’s prostate dead on, at this point, Even’s sure all the neighbors can hear them, Isak’s so loud but it’s so hot, god damn it.

“So good, so good, so _so_ good, Even...” Isak feels tears welling up in his eyes, threatening to spill as his crying and screaming are the only things heard in the room.

Then Isak’s coming and it just feels so good as Even fingers him through his climax.

With his free hand, Even wipes at Isak’s eyes, before leaning in to kiss him.

“Kind of made a mess, baby.” Even whispers against his lips, and Isak’s blushing again.

“I’m... I’m sorry...”

“Don’t be, you were so fucking hot.”

Isak looks at the ground, biting onto his bottom lip because Even is making him feel things he’s never quite felt before.

“Hey...” Even grabs Isak’s chin, lifting his head up so now the blonde is looking at him. “I’m serious, you’re so damn beautiful Isak. I want you, so bad. But I want you to be ready.” 

Isak felt his insides warm up, he never thought Even would be so considerate of how he felt, and the fact that this was all new to him. 

Even is technically his first everything, since Isak’s never even had a first kiss before he came along.

“I will be. Just... give me some time.”

Even nodded and kissed his forehead. “Take all the time in the world, I’m in absolutely no rush. And not going to lie, the fact that you make me wait for it makes me want you even more, if that’s like, even possible because you’re already so hot.”

Isak knew he wasn’t ugly, but no one’s ever told him how attractive he was the way Even did, it really was a self booster.

“So... wanna go out to eat?” Even asked.

Isak nodded. “Um, I’m a really picky eater though. Like I’m super health conscious.”

“Where would you like to eat then? Name it, and it’s yours.”

“Um... I really like salads and pasta. What about a place with one of those?”

“Well I know Applebee’s has some really good chicken pasta, and some caesar salad.”

“I’m a vegetarian, but the caesar salad sounds good.” Isak said, and Even grabbed Isak’s hand, kissed it, and nodded.

“Alright, but you might want to put on your clothes.”

That’s when Isak realized he was still naked. Grabbing his underwear, he put it on.

“Have you ever... no, never mind.”

“What is it?” Isak questioned.

“Nothing.”

“Even, tell me!”

“It’s stupid, really.”

“I still want to know!” Isak insists, giving him a pout.

Even lets out a breath, “I just... wanted to know if you would... if you would ever consider getting panties?”

Isak wasn’t quiet for a moment. “Like, girl panties?”

“Yeah. I mean, you’re really skinny so you’ll fit in them just fine. I just... think it would look so hot on you, especially a thong.”

Isak slides on his jeans, remembering how Eskild mentioned putting makeup on him.

“My friend Eskild... he told me he wanted to put makeup on me.” Isak confessed.

“Well... would you?”

“I kind of promised him, but–“

“Do it, you’d look beautiful.” Even shot him a smile, and both boys walked out of the place hand in hand.

Even got on his motorcycle, Isak getting on right behind him. Then, the boy began driving, Isak resting his head against Even’s back, his arms wrapped around his waist.

“Should I?”

“Isak, you’d look great in anything.”

“No, you’re just too nice to me.”

“No, I’m just honest.”

“So you want me to get panties?”

“It’s up to you, but you’d look absolutely great in them.”

Even began speeding up, and Isak held on tighter. The entire ride, the blonde considered what Even had said, Eskild’s words running through his mind as well.

His thoughts consumed him, and before he knew it, they arrived.

Getting off, Even took Isak’s hand, causing the other to smile.

Asking for a table for two, both boys were seated soon considering the place wasn’t all that busy.

“Hi I’m Aimee and I’ll be your waitress for today, can I start you off with anything to drink?”

“Water for me please.” Isak told her.

“Beer.” Even told her.

When she left, Isak looked back at him, “Will you be okay to drive?”

“Of course. If I go for more than five cups, then you can tell me something.”

Isak nodded, trusting his word.

Even took off his leather jacket, and Isak noticed all the tattoos he had scattered on his arms.

“Did they... did they hurt?” Isak questioned, curious.

Even shrugged, “It’s tolerable, but it’s just a moment of pain compared to a lifetime with them.”

Even though Isak wasn’t a fan of tattoos, he liked how they looked on Even. He just looked like such a bad boy sometimes, Isak found it so attractive.

“Okay, water for you,” the waitress sat the cup down in front of Isak, “And beer for you.” she said, giving the cup to Even.

“Thank you.” 

“Are you guys ready to order?”

“Can we have a minute?”

“Take your time.” she told them, beginning to walk away.

Both boys began looking through their menu’s.

“I think I’ll have the bacon cheese burger.” Even told the waitress.

“And I’ll have the caesar salad.” Isak said, smiling.

She took down their orders and left, and Even grabbed Isak’s hand on top of the table.

“So, would you consider getting a tattoo?” Even asked, raising an eyebrow.

Isak wasn’t expecting that question, and he honestly never thought about getting a tattoo, but he had to admit, they looked pretty nice on Even.

“Um... I honestly don’t know. I don’t have any designs or ideas on where to get a tattoo.” Isak responded.

“I’d say get one on your lower back of some flowers.”

“You mean like a tramp stamp?”

“Well when you put it like that it sounds so... bad, but yeah.” Even said, chuckling.

“Why there though?”

“Because you have a nice ass, it would look so fucking hot on you.”

Isak giggled, shaking his head, “Thanks, but I’m... I’m kind of afraid at how much it will hurt.” the blonde admitted, embarrassed.

“I’ll hold your hand throughout the entire thing. I’ll even pay for the tattoo.”

“Even, I have money to pay for the tattoo.”

“I know you’re financially well off, but just let me do this for you, yeah?”

Isak looked down at the table before nodding, and Even practically beamed at him.

“Great! I’ll pick you up tomorrow right after school.” 

Isak couldn’t believe he was doing this, he couldn’t believe he was actually getting a tattoo. He knew his mum would be so against it, but she didn’t have to know, right?

He didn’t know what it was about Even, but something about him made Isak want to break the rules, and that’s never happened before.

“Fuck, it’s going to look so hot on you. I could eat you out for days–“

“Even!”

“What? It’s true. I’m totally damn smitten for you, Isak Valtersen.”

After a few more minutes of chatting about possible tattoo ideas and nonsense, their food arrived, and they ate while talking as well.

And for once in his life, Isak didn’t feel so cynical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u all enjoyed, i hope to update his story more, just know guys that i haven’t lost muse for it!!


	5. flashbacks

Isak didn't think tomorrow could come any slower, he didn't know why, but Even was like a damn drug. He was just so cool and good looking and fuck, Isak just wanted more and more, and he really hated it because he had told himself Even was trash at first, but every day, that thought just kept vanishing.

He never pictured himself getting a tattoo, but here he was, at the tattoo shop with Even, looking through designs nervously.

"Ready?" The guy asked, coming towards both Isak and Even.

"He's still looking Rich." Even tells him.

"Well do you have an idea of where you want to get it?"

Even looked back at Isak, "Um... where is it not so painful?" the blonde asks.

"Where you have the most fat. A few people have told me that the hip area doesn't hurt as much."

"Holy shit, get one on your hip, that would look so damn hot."

Isak rolled his eyes at Even's cursing, but smiled regardless. 

"I was thinking of getting like... the moon, I love the moon. Or maybe the sun." Isak stated.

"If you do get the moon, would it be a full moon or like... half a moon? Forgot what that was called honestly."

"I don't know, probably half."

"Want me to draw it up and you tell me if you like it?" Rich asked, and Isak nodded, handing him the book of pictures back.

When the guy was gone, Isak let out a sigh, "I'm scared." he thought out loud.

"That's understandable. I was scared my first time too, but it's going to be small."

"How did you even convince me to get one? My mum will kill me if she finds out!"

"She's not going to find out, Isak. Besides, I can convince anyone with my good looks honestly." Even smirks.

Isak didn't know why, but he liked the adrenaline that rushed through him with Even, knowing he was about to do something his mother was totally against was just _satisfying_ , mainly because he's always followed the rules his entire life, but something about Even made him want to rebel against them.

"How are we even going to do this? I'm sixteen, I need my mum's consent."

"Already got you covered."

Isak raised an eyebrow, and from the pocket of his leather jacket, pulled out a fake with Isak's picture on it.

"Are you serious?" Isak asked, grabbing the card and looking at it intently. According to this, he was nineteen.

"Dead serious. I told you, I got you covered. Just hold onto it." 

Isak nodded and they waited a good twenty minutes before the guy was done drawing, and when he showed Isak the small design, the blonde was in awe.

He didn't think tattoos were all that until now. The design was beautiful, a half moon with flowers amongst it, and a small cat on top of it.

"If you don't like it I can always just sketch another one."

"No, no, it's great. I love it."

Rich smiled, before handing him a sheet of paper and a pen. 

"Fill this out, then just give me your ID when you're done."

Isak felt his heartbeat accelerate because he was afraid of getting caught, but he never knew being so bad could feel so damn good.

Filling out the paper work, Isak stood up and handed it to him with shaky hands, along with the fake ID Even had given him.

"You nervous?" Rich questioned.

"A little." Isak admitted.

"Don't be. Been told by everyone I'm very light handed so you've got nothing to worry about."

Another twenty minutes later, and Isak was laying down on the bed-like black couch they had, and Rich was cutting up the design, before disinfecting Isak's left hip bone, and he didn't really have hair there, but Rich shaved him regardless, adding a type of cream before putting the paper onto Isak's skin.

The blonde was confused as to what the other was doing, but when he took the paper out, he saw that his skin now had the design plastered on it, right on his hip.

"Is that good?"

"That's perfect." Isak was more nervous then ever, and Even kissed his hand in support.

"How long?"

"Should take about an hour, maybe more, just to give it detail."

This would be the longest hour in Isak's life.

~~

"Almost done... and... finished." The buzzing of the tattoo machine stopped, and Isak looked down to see his swollen skin.

He had to admit, the contrast of his pale skin with the tattoo looked great, and he could understand why Even liked tattoos so much, it was like a form of self expression, and Isak couldn't believe he was thinking it, but he liked how it appeared, the pain was very tolerable as well.

"How much Rich?" Even asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet.

"No, it's fine, I've got it."

"Isak, shut up." Even said, and the blonde rolled his eyes.

"I'll leave it at sixty, because it was black and white and I know you."

Before Isak could reach into his pocket to pull out the money, Even handed Rich what they owed.

"I owe you for this."

"You don't owe me anything."

There was something that was bugging Isak, and he couldn't quite get it off his chest.

"Why... nevermind."

"Tell me."

"No, it's stupid." Isak looked away as they said their goodbyes and walked out the shop.

"Isak," Even stepped in front of him, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look his way, "I won't leave you alone until you don't tell me."

"I was just wondering... why me?"

Even raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Why me, Even? You could have anyone you want, why would you choose me of all people?"

Even started at him for a second, before shrugging.

"Blonde's are hot."

"Really, that's your argument?"

"Isak, I like you because you think like that. I like you because you're stubborn as hell and fucking different than any guy I've ever met."

"How so?"

"You don't take no for an answer, you actually stand up for yourself. You're a fucking entitled rich bitch and it's so fucking hot. This is going to sound fucking cliche, but you make me soft. That doesn't happen, like ever."

Isak laughed, shaking his head. His left hip burned a little, but he knew it was because of the tattoo he had just gotten.

_I have a tattoo now..._

It all seemed so bizarre to him, he couldn't believe how his life was doing a 360 since meeting Even, it was like the brunette bought out the bad side of him, but Isak loved every second of it.

"Last one to reach the motorcycle has to walk home!" Even said, practically beginning to bolt.

Isak immediately ran after him, "That's not fair, you got a head start!" he shouted, as Even touched his motorcycle before him.

"I can be convinced to let you ride."

"How so?"

Even smirked, eyes darting to Isak's lips, "Kiss me."

Isak blushed softly, staring at the ground, before getting on his tippy toes and planting a soft kiss across Even's lips. They kiss for a moment, totally in bliss, but Isak _hears_ it. He hears it loud and clear and he hope's Even didn't, but he knows he did when he's pulling away from Isak's embrace, head snapping in the direction to where the comment was dropped.

Isak feels his heart beat faster, and when he looks over at Even, his usual soft, blue eyes... look like an angry ocean. The shade even turned a few tones darker, and Isak doesn't know what to expect.

"Even, it's fine-" he tries, he really does, but before he knows it, Even quite literally shoves the guy back, and he stumbles, hard, his friend beside watching everything, and Isak wants to disappear right there.

"The fuck did you just say?" Even asks, his tone cold, harsh, and Isak has never seen Even look so angry, it actually scares him.

"Man, it was a joke!" The other friend defends, and Even's head turns toward him and it happens so fast, so sudden, Isak doesn't see it coming at all, but when it does, it seems to happen in slow motion.

Without much warning, Even punches the guy, straight in the face, and it's _so_ loud, Isak is sure he even heard a crack somewhere. He takes a fearful step back, throat completely dry at the sudden turn of events.

"Even!" Isak exclaims, his tone fearful, but Even doesn't seem to listen, because then he's punching the other guy, and Isak swears Even is going to get it handed to him, it is two against one, so he's a mixture of feelings when Even takes them down so easily. His punches look like they hurt, and the guys are on the ground in seconds and Isak wants to _cry,_ but Even doesn't look like he's done as he's bending over and he keeps going at it, fists flying everywhere, and now? People are watching and Isak feels anxiety hit him, strong and hard.

"Even, please!" je begs, grabbing the other's shoulder in attempts to stop him, and his touch seems to do something, because Even stops throwing punches and instead, grabs both the guys by the collar, one with each hand. Isak wishes he never got closer, because both guys' mouths are bleeding, he can literally see his eye begin to swell up, and he's absolutely terrified right now.

"Say you're sorry." Even doesn't even sound like himself, more like a savage version he had hidden that Isak had no idea existed until now.

"Sorry..." both guys mutter, obvious pain in their voices, and Even's breathing hard and Isak feels tears begin to well up in his eyes, one escaping his left eye.

When Even turns towards him, Isak is frozen, looking at the his knuckles covered in blood, bruised, swollen, for quite literally beating the shit out of some random homophobes who had it in them to shoutout what 'faggots' they are.

He doesn't even notice himself beginning to take a few steps back.

"Isak..." Even say, his tone different than before, and people start gathering around them and Isak is literally going to be sick.

Even grabs Isak by the wrist, but Isak is quick to squirm away from his touch.

"Isak-"

"Don't touch me!" the blonde let's out, totally shocked by the turn of events. He doesn't deal well with these kinds of things, violence is really something he's always tried to avoid, and he's stunned that it all happened so fast, right in front of him. He's crying, and Even seems to regret it.

"Isak, don't get like this! I was just defending what we have, no one has the right to say shit like that!"

"And what do we have, Even?!" He asks, tears blurring him. There's a reason why he's so afraid of violence and he feels himself getting flashbacks, it's awful, it's too much to take in, and everyone seem's to be watching, Isak can't stay a second longer.

"I don't know, but I know it's special! Isak, please-"

That's all he hears, before he literally starts running, dodging even, as fast as he can.

"Isak!" he hears Even call out, but he doesn't stop. Instead, this encourages him to go even faster, and he's running so fast, tears streaming down his face as he does, his breathing raged. He doesn't know where he's going, but he knows he couldn't be there a second longer.

It's not long before he's making a left, his pace increasing, running past people, and he runs and runs and runs until he's sure he's so far away, Even is nowhere to be found.

When he stops, he's full on panting, dry tears on his cheeks, and then he let's it all out and fully breaks down, sitting on the ground as he starts to cry.

He just goes at it, sobbing uncontrollably, his knees going up to his chest, and he's shaking violently. 

This goes on for a moment, but then he's catching his breath, and he notices he has no idea where he's at, in a side of town he knows nothing about, alone, and people start walking by and staring at him in this state, and Isak feels so small and afraid, he's quick to bring out his phone, seeing five texts from Even. He ignores them, and with unsteady hands, calls the only person he can really trust.

The line goes off for a second, and he's so glad he hears her voice through the line as she picks up, thankfully. 

"Isak?" Eva asks, and he starts to cry again, unable to stop himself.

"Eva, I..." he can't even form decent sentences, he's running out of breath, and he can literally hear Eva fumbling through the other line.

"Isak, calm down. It's fine, just breathe, alright? Breathe with me," and Eva starts to breath through the phone in attempts to help her friend, and Isak is letting out shaky breaths to follow her.

"Just... can you... p-please come. I... I don't know where I'm at, I just..." he knows he's being such a baby, so childish, but he just feels so many things at once, it's hard to control it. He's so thankful Eva doesn't ask any questions.

"Pin point me your location, I'm coming now." with that, they hang up, and Isak is turning on his location and sending her exactly where he's at through text.

It seems like forever, it really does, he just see's her car coming closer, and he's quick to open the passengers seat and get in.

As soon as he does, Eva engulfs him in a hug, and Isak is crying all over again as she runs her hand across his back soothingly.

"You're staying at mines tonight. We'll talk when we get there, yeah?" 

Isak doesn't trust his voice, so he just nods, and Eva begins driving off. The entire ride is silent, but Eva knows Isak enough to know that he's too upset to even talk about it.

He just keeps picturing Even hitting those guys over and over again, and it brings back a memory he so badly wants to suppress.

Soon, the car is being parked and it all seems to happen so fast. They're now in Eva's large room, and she hands him a shirt and shorts so he can get comfortable.

"It's my brother's, but it shouldn't be that big." Isak just nods, taking off his shirt, and he totally forgets about his new hip tattoo in the process, but Evan spots it right away, eyes widening as her thumb brushes his hip bone, and he winces slightly because it's still sore.

"Please don't touch it."

"No way, is that real?!" Eva exclaims, and Isak just puts on the shirt, covering up.

"Yeah." he says, his voice sounding far away.

He knows in any other circumstance, Eva would be pestering him with questions on how, what, when, and where he got it. Their parents were strict, and during family reunions, would always speak lowly on people with tattoos or piercings, anything non conservative. Eva and Isak very well know that getting a tattoo is against everything, so Isak doesn't blame her for being surprised on his impulsive decision to break the rules and rebel like that. He's just glad she's not asking him now, but he knows he'll receive questions later.

Isak puts on the shorts, and yeah, the clothes are slightly big on him, but he doesn't care. He just feels so much safer now as he sits on Eva's bed, and Eva comes to sit beside him.

"Okay, so I'll ask you about the bold tattoo choice after but... what happened?"

And then Isak's spilling, full on telling her every last detail, even about the tattoo, and Eva seems shook, but she's nodding as he speaks, listening to every word he's saying, taking it all in and not asking questions, and by the time Isak is done, he's wiping at his eyes.

"It was just... it was so fast. One second we're fine and kissing and the next he's beating the life off two random guys. It just... it just reminded me-"

"Shh, it's okay, don't talk about that now." Eva says, hugging him, and Isak begins crying again, images of what happened years ago coming back to him.

***

_An eight year old Isak is laughing as he's getting swung around by his dad, a regular day at the park, a Saturday to be exact, a father and son, innocently having a fun time._

_They even get some pretzels, everything is fine as they sit on a park bench, and the turn of events that happens next sort of changes Isak's life, well, forever, really._

_A group of guys approach them, and the hand of Isak's father immediately wraps around his son, eyes on the group of guys._

_Isak is too young to figure out what's going on, too young to realize the gravity of the situation._

_"Isak, stay here, okay? I have something to take care of."_

_"Okay dad." is all he says, and his father and the guys walk off._

_Isak watches for a moment. They're talking, or what kind of seems to be arguing. The blonde doesn't pay much attention, he just assumes his dad's friends came and now they're arguing about something. Then, he turns back towards his pretzel and begins to eat, wiping at his mouth._

_He doesn't notice when it all goes down, he only realizes when someone starts screaming._

_Isak's eyes snap up, and when he turns towards where his father and those guys stood, he see's his dad on the ground, covered in blood and the guys are repeatedly punching him as people try and break them up._

_His eight year old self panics, and he immediately runs to where his father was at, screaming loudly._

_"Papa, papa!" he tries getting closer, knowing he's useless. A stranger holds him back, preventing him from getting into it._

_"Kid, calm down!" but Isak is screaming and kicking and crying._

_"Dad, dad!" he's crying out, as people finally manage to get the guys off his father. All four guys begin running, leaving before the police can arrive and no one is able to stop them._

_Isak looks back at his dad, people are gathered around, trying to make sure he's okay. Isak just see's blood, swollen areas, his father is literally lying there, immobile, blood pouring out his mouth. It's a lot for anyone to take in, let alone an eight year old boy._

_Finally managing to come by his side, he kneels, his small hands trying to wipe the blood. He's so confused, scared, he doesn't really know what he's feeling, but he knows it's a bunch of negative emotions all at once, so much for him to take in._

_"Dad, it'll be okay. They're coming, they're coming..." he assures him, voice cracked, tears streaming down his face, getting covered in blood until someone has to pull him away._

_It happens so sudden. He's being driven by a police officer to the hospital, the ambulance arrives, it all seems like something out of a horror movie._

_When he gets to the hospital, he's surrounded by cops, getting asked so many questions, and he's crying too hard to answer any of them._

_"Guys, give the kid some space." One of the officers says, coming to sit beside him and handing him a tissue._

_Isak takes it reluctantly, using it to blow his nose and wipe his eyes._

_"Listen, he'll be fine. We're going to catch the people who did this to him, alright? Promise with everything I got, kid." his hand rests on Isak's shoulder, and honestly, nothing, not even the kind officer beside him, could prepare him for the news that was to come._

_He doesn't get told directly. Instead, the nurse grabs the officer and tells him individually, Isak just watches them chat from far away, unable to hear what they were saying. The officer looks back at Isak, a certain look in his eyes, before turning back to the nurse and nodding._

_It's the longest minute of his life, but when they come back, Isak can't help but ask._

_"I wanna see my dad. Where is he? I wanna see him!" he says, his voice torn, and the silence between the nurse and officer are enough to have him throw a fit. "I wanna see my dad, take me to him!"_

_"Kid, I'm so sorry..." is all the officer says, and he's so confused as the nurse sits him down, and honestly, the next turn of words leave Isak feeling cold, with disbelief, because there's no way that what she's saying is true._

_"Stop..." Isak says, shaking his head._

_"I am so sorry, baby, I really am..." he's not hearing the rest of what she's saying, just a single two words have him paralyzed on the spot._

_He's dead..._

_Isak full has a breakdown, causing the nurse to stop talking as he falls to the ground, screaming and crying and staff has to come get him and hold him down because he's getting so violent. He literally has to be carried out as he kicks and screams, shouting how it isn't true, telling the officers that if they would have got here sooner, this may not even be happening right now. He's blaming everyone, full on having a melt down. All he feels is a pinch in his arm, and everything goes black._

***

Eight years ago that it happened, eight years since his father's death, but Isak still remembers everything like it happened yesterday.

Afterwards, he woke up in a hospital. Now, legally, his mother was his guardian, only he's only seen her a handful of times. Everything changed so suddenly.

He attended his dad's funeral, and was now custody of his mother, a woman he's barely ever seen before.

From that point on, Isak's life changed. He moved in with his mum, new town, new everything. He was never financially poor as his father always gave him what he needed, but his mother was quite literally ten times more loaded.

Isak went from regular houses and going to the park to mansions and limo rides, it was bizarre.

He later found out his father died because he had gotten beat so hard, his left lung literally collapsed, and the doctors couldn't save him, no matter how hard they tried. After much investigation, Isak found out why the guys had reacted that way with his father.

He owes them money, a lot. Isak had no idea, but everything came to the light. His father's drug addiction to cocaine, how much money he owed, how he sold drugs and worked a part time job to get by, how he literally took lines all the time, behind Isak's back, and the blonde had no idea since he kept his double life hidden so well.

_Nothing stays a secret forever..._

Since then, Isak is completely against violence. His move to his mother's town and changed him completely, along with his father's absence in his life.

He met a few friends, including Eva. He grew... spoiled, cold even, with it all had happened.

He literally had everything he's ever wanted now, never getting told no. His mother was barely around, working most of the time or out with friends, so he grew up on money and money only, and he grew the mentality that it's all that mattered, that, and social class.

He didn't receive love the way his father gave him, just expensive things to cover up for how empty he felt. Never once did his mother console him for his father's passing. In fact, they didn't even speak of the topic, it was like his father's memory was completely dead.

Only it wasn't.

Isak never told anyone what happened. The only person that knew of the situation was Eva, really. 

His attitude changed, his demeanor too, and he's been telling himself, all these years, that he was fine. That he was over it and that it didn't matter to him anymore. That the drastic change in his life was for the best, that his father was in a better place. He sometimes even told himself that he didn't miss him, but that was a lie.

Isak low key blamed himself for everything, and he always has. If he would have noticed what was happening sooner, he could have done something to stop it. Maybe his father would still be here. Maybe his life would be totally different. Maybe... this wouldn't even be happening right now.

He wouldn't have met Eva or anyone he knows now. He wouldn't have met Even. He wouldn't have so much money to blow like he does now, he would feel less lonely, more loved, with less money, of course, but better still.

No one knew this side of Isak, no one cared to find out about it besides Eva, the girl who was literally hugging him as he cried onto her shoulder now. Everyone just considered him a spoiled brat with one too many maids, but no one knew why he had turned into that in the first place.

Even fighting those guys today... it just bought back that memory. The memory of how hopeless he felt, it was like he was eight years old again, it... triggered him. It was unexpected, right in front of his eyes, and seeing that blood on Even's hands, it literally bought him back to the blood his eight year old self had on his own hands, his father's blood.

His phone began to vibrate on the bed, and Isak got his head out Eva's shoulder to check the caller ID. It was Even.

He wasn't going to answer at all, so he was a bit surprised when Eva picked up, knowing fully well what was coming.

"Eva..." Isak said, but it was too late, she had already picked up.

"What do you want?" she snaps into the phone, and he knows Even must be confused on the other line, since it was Isak's phone, not Eva's. "Yes, I'm with him now, idiot, I picked him up... well, he doesn't want to see you, okay?"

Isak can hear Even's voice, it actually pains him because, for the first time, Even sounds so upset, a tone of voice Isak has never heard him with.

"Look, just tell him to call me. Tell him I'm sorry. Tell him I can explain everything if he would just let me." he hears Even say, and he literally just sighs, running a hand through his blonde hair and shaking his head, his hand going to wipe his cheeks.

"Yeah, okay. Look, he's fine. Thanks for your concern, but you should have thought about all this before putting hands on someone in front of him. You don't know him like I do, he doesn't like physical violence. You scared him... okay, I will, but I have to go now." Isak hears Even trying to say something else, but Eva hangs up, setting his phone back on the bed.

It's silent for a while, a deadly silence, and Isak has to shift on the bed to at least hear something, anything.

It's Eva who finally speaks up. "Are you going to talk to him?"

Isak doesn't know, he really doesn't. He knows Even isn't aware of his past, so his reaction when he started punching the guys was probably a huge shock to the older male. In all honesty, Isak didn't think he would react that way either, he just got so scared, he hasn't seen a fight since, well, since that day, he didn't know any other way.

So he ran, far from his problems, like he always does.

He shrugs. "I... I don't know." he doesn't even think he can face Even after everything, what would he even say to him?

"I know what he did scared you, I get that, trust me. But Isak... I think he actually does care about you. Let him explain himself, at least once."

"Eva, how do I do that without it being so awkward? I didn't know he had this side, I didn't think he would just blow up like that. How many sides does he have that I don't even know about?" he knew he was stalling, avoiding an answer in general, and Eva wasn't stupid, not in the slightest bit.

"Isak, you're hiding this side of yourself from him too. If he called, trust me, it's because he cares."

"I don't want him to know this side, Eva! How am I supposed to explain to him why I freaked out that hard? He would judge me so hard because it was my fault! He died because I wasn't paying attention, it's all me, I'm so dumb. It's my fault, everything is my fault."

"You can't control what happened, Isak! You were an eight year old boy, okay? It wasn't your fault, trust me. Even says he wants to explain, and if he's willing to do that... you should be willing too."

Isak knows she's right, but he's literally only ever told her the story before, and well, the people he had to tell the case to, but that was different, they had to listen. But Even? He doesn't have to. 

He can walk away, never want to see him again, distance himself, and after what happened today, Isak gets it, he would too. He's surprised Even has been blowing up his phone since he ran off.

Honestly, he told himself after that day that he hated drugs, drug dealers, physical violence, anything relating to the sort. Even was all that.

Even was a drug dealer, Even always had drugs, Even did drugs, Even drinks and smokes, Even is bad news, and yet... Isak couldn't help the attraction he grew for the other. He was so dangerous, such a bad boy, it all just made Isak fall for him like putty. He hated it, he hated it, because the truth was, he didn't hate Even at all.

He felt Eva wipe his cheeks with her thumbs, and he was snapped out of his thoughts, offering her a small smile.

"Honestly, I haven't seen you this happy, this real, in a while. I'm not talking about now, of course, but those other days, where Even would drop you off, you just looked so... content. So genuinely at peace, and you deserve that Isak. You deserve to be happy, and real, and at peace, and content. Even has that effect on you. He convinced you to get a fucking tattoo, for crying out loud, we used to talk about them when we were younger. I always thought I'd get one before you, but," she shrugs, and Isak rolls his eyes, "you know what I mean. You were always so cautious, so preppy, easily annoyed, the definition of a rich bitch, and he's bringing you out of your shell and everyone see's that, Isak. You need that."

Isak just sighed, knowing he couldn't avoid this forever. He grabbed his phone, and saw missed calls from Even. He opened up the messages he had sent, six unread.

_Even: isak, im so sorry._

_Even: let me at least explain to you_

_Even: fuck, i didnt think u would react that way..._

_Even: im sorry i scared you off & made u cry, fuck, please answer_

_Even: i didnt think i would care so much about seeing someone else cry, but the tears rolling down your face? that shit killed me_

_Even: im so into you, i dont wanna lose u, please, let's just talk_

Isak begins writing back a message, and of course, Eva's so nosy, she has to come behind him to read what he's writing. Isak is so used to it by now, he just types away.

_Isak: hard rock cafe tomorrow, 5 o'clock._

Sending the message, he sets his phone back down, and it literally vibrates not even a minute after.

_Even: thank you._

Isak lays down on Eva's king sized bed, and Eva comes beside him.

"Have you guys had sex yet?" she asks bluntly.

"No, we haven't." Isak answers back truthfully, leaving out the fact that they have done stuff, knowing she would just ask all night. Besides, Eskild was bound to spill the gossip to her anyways.

"Are you going to sleep?" Eva asks, and right there, Isak yawns, nodding his head. "Goodnight Isak."

"Goodnight Eva." it doesn't take long for him to fall asleep.

And not so surprisingly, he dreams with Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this has any misspellings or anything i didnt double check it!! it took ages, but here is chapter 5!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my first language so i'm sorry, tell me what you think maybe?


End file.
